


Don't they know it's the end of the world?

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world comes to an end, there's time for one last experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't they know it's the end of the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.

Don’t they know it’s the end of the world?

 

A series of images flashed on the screen. Each seeming more alarming than the previous.

These mages depicted the succession of natural catastrophes that had been occurring for quite some days already. They also showed the way that the so called civilized world had been completely thrown upside-down. Volcanoes, earthquakes, tornadoes, tsunamis…

The human world was in uproar. People were wither gathering in their favoured places to pray for salvation or gathering on the streets, listening to the bringers of doom or protesting.

The rest of the population was probably indoors. Trying to do whatever they wanted in the remaining hours they had left.

Suddenly the voice of the news anchor cut through the string of images, which continued passing on a square that was on the right corner of the now visible news anchor.

Natsu and Gray lay sprawled on the sofa, drinking beer and looking distractedly at the screen.

“You have to admit – the party was awesome,” Gray said, suddenly. “Even by our high standards, it was the best party Fairy Tail has ever thrown…”

“Are you kidding?” Natsu took a sip from his bottle, “This party is going down in History as one of the best parties ever thrown, even if there might be no History left to write it,” he added with a downturn twist to his lips.

Gray stared at him for a couple of moments before downing his beer.

“Well, you were part of it. That’s all that matters,” Gray said with a shrug. “Besides, it was fun. Did you catch Cana’s drinking contest? I heard that they drank half of Magnolia dry, to say the least!”

“No, I just heard from it. What I _did_ see was Lucy and the twins. I didn’t know Lucy could do _those_ things,” a small blush crept into his cheeks.

“I bet that Loki enjoyed that one,” Gray added humorously.

“Did he! He was drooling. And of course that he went there to get a piece of the action,” Natsu smirked, clinking his new bottle to Gray’s.

“At least those two are going happy,” Gray mumbled.

Natsu straightened up and turned to Gray.

“What? Don’t you feel happy enough to go? After Erza and Mira’s _grand finale_?”

Gray’s sharp intake of breath gave him all the answers he needed. But the dark haired youth also shuffled on the sofa so that he was facing Natsu.

“No. I hold no regrets for going – especially after the girls’ scene – but there are things… I didn’t do everything I wanted in life, okay?”

“Of course not,” Natsu snorted, ”neither did I but these things we did try surpassed my expectations.”

“I know what you mean,” Gray rested his cheek in his hand. “Fairy Tail couldn’t but surpass expectations-“

“That’s their motto!” they said in unison, erupting in laughter instants later.

“Really, the old man made a really awesome thing there…” Natsu said, calming down.

“Yeah,” Gray sighed. “But how about you? Are there many things you would’ve liked to try? Goals to achieve?”

“You know that I didn’t find my father,” Natsu said while looking at the TV, face strangely blank. “But the amount of experiences Fairy Tail gave me did allow me to… heck, it was crazy and fun, what we did. No dull moments,” he threw a meaningful smile at Gray.

“Of course,” Gray snorted, “Mirajane did have a point in having that written on the wall,” he paused frowning. “Hey, what about Lisanna? It’s been a while since she came here.”

“Hm, we broke up Gray,” he chuckled when his friend’s mouth fell. “What? I thought you had heard about it. Everybody knew.”

“When the fuck did that happen? No, wait. Why the hell? I didn’t hear anything about trouble in paradise.”

“There weren’t any. It was a friendly split up, besides, do you really think I would be here if it hadn’t?” Natsu grinned.

“Of course not. Mira and Elfman would’ve torn you to pieces,” Gray replied with an answering grin. “Point taken.”

“But all those years with Lisanna did reduce my number of experiences…” the pink haired one said absently.

Gray shrugged.

“It’s not like it’s anything much. A shag here and there, a handjob… but sometimes you do find girls that are pleasantly imaginative. What?” he demanded, at his friend’s gobsmacked expression.

“A… a handjob?” Natsu choked out. “Gray, you experienced with guys?”

“Yeah, why not? But I didn’t go beyond that-“

“I just thought that the string of girls was what you did in between your on-and-off relationship with Juvia.”

“You’re kind of wrong, there. I _did_ go out with Juvia but there was something telling me that I only had friendly feelings towards her. For the rest it was me doing my own business and she pinning.”

“Ouch, that was harsh,” Natsu was looking at Gray again. “That’s not a good thing…”

“Natsu. We talked about it. I told her. It’s not my fault if she’s stubborn. But I do have to thank her. She kind of made me rethink my options…” he waggled his eyebrows.

“But you never went beyond a handjob.” Natsu stated.

“Nope. Thinking back, I probably should have. But, how about you?”

Natsu rolled his eyes.

“You know perfectly well I didn’t do anything. Besides, I hadn’t thought of that. Lisanna was quite entertaining.”

“Then why break up?”

“Because I started feeling differently about her. Never mind that, though. I had an idea.”

“Should I be scared?”

“Ah. Ah. Ah. So funny,” Natsu said sarcastically. “I just thought we could try it.”

“It…” Gray repeated, blankly.

“And you call me stupid. You’ve just earned your punches, you know? How did I end up with such a roommate?”

“Shut up!” Gray punched him in his arm. ”What did you mean?”

“Sex.”

“Sex...”

“Yes. Sex between guys. We don’t have anything to lose. Besides, the world is coming to an end and I wouldn’t mind having one last experience. Right?”

“…” Gray seemed to be assessing his words. Then he grabbed both their beer bottles and placed them on the coffee table where they stood among the others. Then he tackled Natsu, making them topple to the floor with Gray on top. “Who are you and what have you done to my friend Natsu?” he said, grinning. “Or, is this intelligence just appearing because your little melted brain cells have decided that they should make one last appearance before the end?” Gray straightened and so was straddling Natsu’s stomach.

“You’re so funny. Did you even stop to think that if there was damage to someone’s brain cells it might be yours? You spend so much time handling ice that it’s something of wonder, how you’re still around. Not that we can call it being functional…”

“Okay then. So, if we’re doing it…” Gray leaned down to press his lips chastely against Natsu’s.

The other youth parted his lips and deepened the kiss, one hand enclosing around the back of Gray’s neck.

After some time they broke apart, breathing somewhat heavily.

“How about changing to a more suitable location?” Natsu asked.

“Sure,” he got up and held out a hand to Natsu. “Your bedroom or mine?”

“Yours.”

* * *

Natsu’s clothes were hastily taken off, on their way to Gray’s bedroom but Gray was still mostly dressed when they got there. Natsu turned to close the door and when he looked back Gray was stark naked, looking at him by the end of the bed.

“Enjoying the view?” Natsu asked teasingly.

“Very much,” Gray replied, licking his lips.

They both paused for a bit.

Awkwardly.

Gray started chuckling and Natsu didn’t take long to join him. They started laughing soon enough.

“Okay, that was weird,” Natsu said, scratching his cheek.

“Yeah. But it doesn’t have to be,” Gray said while sitting on the bed. “Come on, let’s do this.”

“Wait a sec. Did you ever did it-“ the pink haired one asked, coughing a bit at the end.

“Anally? Well, yeah,” Gray scooted up the bed so that he was close to the headboard. “Some of the girls I’ve been with… Hm, but you’ve never tried-“ seeing Natsu’s cheeks redden made Gray pause, “Wow, you’ve just changed my way of seeing Lisanna forever.” Gray threw his head back and laughed. “Oh gods, if you had parted ways badly you would’ve been so screwed by defiling their sister!”

“Shut up! At least I don’t have the fame of being an exhibitionist!” Natsu ground out, embarrassed. He sat on the bed facing Gray.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing! The girls don’t complain- Eh!” Gray rubbed his side, having just been punched by Natsu.

“That was for being smug,” Natsu replied, smirking.

“Okay, fine. So, given that you have the basics we can start.”

“Wait a minute. I just said I knew how it all worked out but nobody said anything about who’s on top and bottom…”

Silence settled while they stared at each other.

In the distance, the voice of the news anchor continued to drone about, with them having forgotten to turn off the TV.

“I’ll top, of course,” Gray finally said.

“What? No! Not fair!” Natsu quickly shouted.

“Not fair? I’m older. And have more experience.”

“Not in this, you’ve just admitted it!”

“You do know you’re being unreasonable. Don’t you think that it would be better for you to be at the hands of someone who knew what he was doing?”

“Gray. Who says that I won’t?” Natsu let the words sink in before continuing, “It wouldn’t be fair for it to be just a one-off. I do you and you do me. What’s complicated about that? And you were calling me stupid…” Natsu shook his head, with a long suffering sigh.

“Fine, it’s a deal. But why should you start?” Gray threw himself at Natsu, pinning him to the mattress bodily, hands curled around his wrists.

Natsu smiled slyly at him before managing to grab Gray’s hands at the same time that his legs curled around his midsection and rolling them so that Natsu was on top.

“Because I came up with a solution and am already on top,” Natsu let his weight fall on Gray, already half-hard members hardening further. Natsu leaned forward and kissed Gray. “Deal?”

Gray sighed in mock defeat.

“Okay, fine. But I’ll do as I please after.”

“Pffft, I can’t wait for it,” Natsu replied, moving to nibble on a collarbone. Nips and suckles ensued as Natsu moved downwards, mapping the new topography that was presented in his friend’s body. Because this was new – a new experience – and the hot, hard thing that was poking him on his lower stomach wouldn’t let him forget it.

And it was also kind of exciting to see what his ministrations were doing to his friend.

“Were you aware that you were this responsive?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Sh-shut up!” was the breathless reply. “Hey! Yes, I knew it, alright?” he glared reproachfully at Natsu who had just bitten him. “Sheesh, curious, are you?” he mumbled.

“Of course that I’m curious,” Natsu replied guilelessly. “However you might be right, this isn’t news for you. Oh well, for me it is,” and he continued his exploration. When he finally reached the erection he paused, staring at it. Then he looked up at Gray. “Where’s the lube?”

“Way to break the mood, huh?” Gray muttered before pointing to the bedside table. “First drawer.”

Natsu shuffled to it and plunged his hand in it, coming up with a tube of lubrication and some condoms.

“And now we’re ready to go!” Natsu beamed.

Gray rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply but that was the moment Natsu’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. It had the effect of shutting Gray up and made his hips arch upwards, as if seeking more of the wet warmth. Natsu’s hands shot to Gray’s hips, pushing him down to the bed.

“Calm down, will you?” Natsu glared, running the back of his hand through his mouth, an attempt to clean some of the saliva.

“If you warn me, I will try!” Gray retorted but in return only got a distracted hum.

Natsu threw himself at the task, licking the length, sucking at the head, rolling the testicles in his hand. A finger of the remaining hand appeared slicked on Gray’s perineum, sliding down and only stopping at the entrance where it started massaging gently around it. Natsu worked Gray open with movements that were caring and sure.

There were some pauses in the middle but the air around them was playful.

Finally, Natsu decided that Gray was ready so, with a kiss to the tip of Gray’s cock – which was quite red already – Natsu straightened and grabbed the condom. But when he tried to unwrap it, it kept slipping through his slick fingers.

“Gray, could you open the condom? I can’t because…” he lifted his hands guiltily.

“Seriously, Natsu?” Gray deadpanned, unwrapping the condom and rolling it on the other’s length. “I don’t know how Lisanna put up with you for so long.”

“She didn’t mind, you know? Sometimes she would pin me to whatever surface and roll it up with her mouth-“ he paused mid-sentence, at Gray’s expression. “Too much?”

“I’m starting to thank whatever gods there are that the world is ending, you know? I am not looking at Lisanna the same way, ever!”

“I broke her, for you?”

“No, the broken thing will be me.”

“Not yet, but after you will be ruined for anybody else, I bet. And the same will happen to me, probably…” Natsu said, wonderingly, one hand working on his length, slicking the condom.

“Thank the gods the world ends now,” Gray repeated, shaking his head. Then he lay back on the bed and spread his legs, eyebrow arching up in defiance.

Natsu positioned himself and, after a glance at Gray and the consequential nod of approval, he started pushing in. he went slowly, taking in all of Gray’s cues. When he was all in – finally – Natsu held himself in check, trembling slightly.

“Go on,” was breathed hotly against his ear. And so, Natsu obliged.

The slow thrusts soon enough got a rhythm and picked up speed. Gray was quite talkative through the whole thing so Natsu was quite confident in what he was doing. It wasn’t all that different, after all… But he was slightly scared when he unknowingly thrust into his lover’s prostate. Gray’s howl made him freeze but the legs that curled around his waist and pulled him in, signalling for him to continue, showed him it was okay. And so he kept moving.

Feeling himself on the brink of ejaculating Natsu started thrusting faster, losing his previous rhythm and having only in mind reaching completion. Underneath Gray was moaning while jerking himself off.

When he came, Natsu found himself biting deeply into Gray’s shoulder. Gray, on the other hand, let out an unintelligible yell, his free hand’s nails piercing the skin of Natsu’s back.

When he ended, Natsu collapsed on top of Gray, sated.

Soon enough Gray was grumbling at him to move and that he was heavy. So, Natsu slipped out and quickly disposed of the condom, tying it and throwing it to the floor. When he lack back beside Gray he was positively grinning.

“That was different…”

“You think?” Gray teased, grimacing when he tried to sit up. “Damn, did they get this sore?”

“And you say that I’m sensitive as a rock…” Natsu teased.

“You shit for brains-! No, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Hey,” Natsu snapped his fingers in front of Gray’s face, “I was kidding, you know that?”

“You’ll see…” Gray mock sniffled, “when you’ve had it…”

“Speaking of which, there’s still time and we do have another round to go. Do you feel ready for it?”

“Already? Not completely but I do have some ideas to keep us busy until…” Gray smirked evilly. “Well then, it’s my turn…” with that he crushed his lips against Natsu’s.

* * *

There was still time on the clock till the end of the world and so the pair had relocated to the living room. They sat on the sofa, their sides connected, watching the TV. Amateur footage was on the screen, showing a scary picture of what was happening in some places.

“So, here we are…” Natsu started.

“Yeah, here we are but at least I’m glad for having tried out that last thing…”

“And I have the soreness to prove it!” Natsu said jokingly. “No, it was really good. No regrets.”

“No regrets.” Gray echoed, entwining their fingers.

Outside the ground started splitting up and devouring buildings in apotheotic mayhem.

Clouds of dust rose and engulfed the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing this one. Inspiration strikes everywhere and I listened to Julie London's song by the same name and, well, I procrastinated on my other stories by writing this one. ^^'  
> Unbeta-ed, for the time being. I wanted to post this and that's it.  
> And there's an edited version on ffn.


End file.
